2 Worlds Meet : Air
by korra's balance 101
Summary: Season 2 of my 2 Worlds Meet series. I recommend that you read the first season before reading this one if you havent already. Like always, thank you for reading and Share this story around! Also, Please drop a review! Let me know how im doing! rated T for future chapters. (Multiple OC) here is the link to book 1! /s/10693465/1/2-worlds-meet
1. Chapter 1

EARTH, FIRE, AIR, WATER... Only the avatars can master all 4 elements,and bring balance to the world.

(Just so y'all know the first season to this story was based 3 years before the actual korra series started this flashes forward 2 1/2 years)

BOOK 2: AIR : CH 1 Water in the air

It is bright and early at the southern water tribe, korra, sadira and I were practicing our waterbending forms when Korra turns to the white lotus instructor, he was on the short side, around 5'5 and a little on the chubby side. "why do we have to practice this early? Mornings are evil" korra says with a pout.

The instructor turns to her saying, "Do you want to pass your waterbending test? Your friends Mike and Sadira have already mastered water. Mike has also mastered fire and earth. And it is your last test after all, besides air, of course."

"Yes I want to pass my test! Stop mocking me about it!" she shouts back.

"Then finish practice." the instructor says as he walks into a small hut, closes the door and stares at us through the window.

"I've always hated him." korra says with anger in her voice.

"Why? He seems just like my JROTC instructor. then again I gotta say, You aren't used to that kind of instruction." I said to korra as I shot a water whip at the dummy standing 15 feet or so away.

Sadira looks at me with a shocked stare. "You mean you are used to this kind of treatment? Wow. How were you able to put up with this for so long?" she asked..

I look back at sadira, "I just learned to take orders and not question them. Many break-ups hurt but helped me. That and My father was a big contributor to me being as strong as I am. emotionally, anyways."

"Speaking of relationships, How are you and Jess doing? I've noticed that you have been meditating back and forth between our worlds." Korra asks.

"We - we had a falling out. An argument that we had escalated and, Yeah.. We aren't together anymore. Which is good because I can focus on our training." I explained.

"Oh, Well I'm sorry about your break up with her, but Sometimes you just gotta let go. Do you want to tell us what happened?" sadira asks.

A guard in the nearby tower rang the bell continuously for about a minute.

"Must be a big storm coming. Lets go home." korra says to us as we start to run home.

As we walked into the house, senna greeted us with open arms, we all walked up to her, hugged her and then departed for the kitchen.

"So what exactly happened between you and jess?" korra asks me, staring with a blank intent.


	2. A Revealing Storm to remember

Previously on 2 worlds meet...

"So what happened between you and jess?" "Do you want to pass your waterbending test?" "YES!"

Chapter 2 A Revealing Storm

Soon after we entered the house and passed through the kitchen, we rushed to Our room. Seconds later, two sets of eyes were locked onto me as I tried to piece together the shortest but most elaborate explanation as to why jess and I broke up, but I just went with,

"We were at a party one night, one of her old friends shows up while I was out dancing... I walk out of the dance room and by a vending machine I see them kissing."

"what?!" korra says in shock, "What did you do?"

"I took one last look at her and walked away, not mad but hurt. I wish she would have just walked away from him." I said.

Sadira looks at me, " I'm sorry, I wish you didn't have to see-"

"you don't have to apologize for anything." I said interrupting her.

Seconds later a senna's voice calls out from the other room.

"Mike! Korra! Sadira!" COME SET THE TABLE! ITS ALMOST TIME FOR DINNER!

"OK!" We all shout in unison.

As we make our way down the hall, the smell of seal jerky and whale-shark blubber nuggets filled the air. Food was on the table, all that was left was plates and silverware.

"Set the table will you? I've gotta go to the bathroom right quick."

We all nod.

Sadira got the plates down and placed them on the table, korra got out the silverware and one by one and lightly tossed each one to me. At least the forks and knives anyways. When she got to the spoons, she began to launch them at me. I caught the first one and the second one, but the third one came too quick for me to react, so I just held my hand up.

A loud gasp ran through the room.

"Mike?" sadira says, with a bit of a surprised tone. Surprised, but nervous. I look up to find the spoon floating. "Woah" I said. Shocked but surprised. "I-I can metalbend? But, i-" at this point only one person has words to say. And that is senna. But only just as she walks back into the room.

As she walks through the hallway, she yells. "WHAT IS ALL THAT NOISE, AND WHY DID IT GET SO-" her voice slows as she looks at me. "You- You're a Metalbender!" she says in amazement.

"Yeah mom we know." Korra says.

"When did you find out?" senna asks.

"just now." I spoke up, shocked and amazed, yet scared I might fling the spoon at someone, I gently moved my hands down towards the table and slowly opened my hand, dropping it on the table top.

"Congratulations Mike, you are the first Metalbending Avatar." Senna says, "Now, lets all sit down and eat, Your father will be here soon."

Thanks all for reading! I enjoy writing for my people across the world! Expect Chapter 3 soon.


	3. a talk of days past

Previously on 2 worlds meet,

"You- you're a metal bender."

"I know, I just found out"

Chapter 3: The talk of days past

Months passed by quickly, days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Korra's last test was for firebending. Korra's instructor losing the paper that said korra is a firebending master is the reason why she's  
>Taking it again. But it should be easy this time... Well maybe, for her firebending test, she is going to face Me, Commander Iroh, and One of the white lotus' elite firebenders...<br>When Korra and I made it to the testing grounds, the test started with a bang. I was first to attack, sending 2 quick punches before I was knocked back by 1 of Korra's strong counter attacks, knocking me off balance.

"Good shot! More force next time!" I shouted.

"Be careful what you ask for!" korra yells a much stronger shot than before but missing.

Both of us create a flame in our hands and then rush at each other.

"STOP! the instructor yells. I've seen enough.

"Good job korra." Sadira says, coming down the stairs. I think she deserves a passing score." she yells to the instructor. Katara smiled, "She's proven herself once again."

The instructor shakes his head as me and korra celebrated. "3 DOWN 1 TO GO!" We said.

After korra and I finished we both turned to the instructors "Soo, did I pass? Again I might add?"

"she did well, Its a yes from me." Katara says.

"You have mastered the PHYSICAL side of bending, but completely IGNORED The spiritual side."

"I haven't ignored it, it just never really came easy to me." Korra replies.

The lotus member turns to katara, and katara nods.

"YES! Thank you! I mean... Thank you all for believing in me." korra corrects herself, bowing to the instructors and katara. She runs off to Naga, leaving me and Sadira to follow behind.

"She seems awfully excited." Sadira points out to me.  
>"Yeah. I don't blame her, She was Really mad when she found out she had to retake her firebending test." I said.<p>

"Yeah. I mean it couldn't have been that bad, it was her first element she ever bent." Sadira rambles.

As we catch up with korra, we see her sitting with Naga, talking about her test.  
>She had a joyous tone in her voice, but she was always good at masking sarcasm behind it.<br>We stayed quiet until katara came behind us all and revealed we were there.

"You three should go get dinner. I hear your mother wants to celebrate your second passing of the test. And she has something to tell you three.

Korra looks up at us from Naga, "okay, I'll be there in a bit. I've got some things to take care of. Mike can you come with me?"

I nod at her, confused but then again, she has her reasons to have me come along. We hop on Naga's back and ride off.

A few minute pass, and we stop at a recognizable hut.

"Korra, why are we here?" I asked.

"Well, you do recognize this place don't you? " she asked.

"yes, but why are we here?"

"3 years ago today, you came to this world. I figured you would have remembered?" korra says.

"what? Wow. I can't believe it's been so long." I couldn't believe that I forgot. I hated myself for it.

Korra had a look on her face, which I quickly noticed.

"What are you thinking? "I asked.

"Nothing. I-"  
>"don't lie to me,you know you can talk to me." I interrupted, walking over to her.<p>

Korra let out a sigh. " I don't really know how to put this, but in the 3 years we've known each other, I think I've-"

I closed the distance between us and our lips met. I was first to pull away, realizing what I just did.

"I understand. Okay? You talk too much." I said.

Korra looked at me In a shocked yet amused way.

"I- I just-W-what does this make us?"

" whatever you think this makes us." I replied.

We spent the next hour or so talking over anything from how technology in my world worked and swapping childhood stories. The next topic we crossed into, kinda shocked me, but I went on with it.

There was a pause. Korra was first to break the silence.

"You're going to need a new name.. Mom brought it up to me a while back. I don't know if you want to go through with it, or if you want to keep your name." korra explained.

"I think that's a good idea. I mean I've been here for 3 years... Why not?" I replied.

"do you have a name in mind?" she asked.

"Yes actually, I've been reading up on some of your past lives and a spirit called Raavaatu. " I was looking through the stories of their adventures and one name crossed me that I liked." I explained.

"Really? Care to elaborate?" she asked.

"The avatars' name was Khari. She was water tribe as well. She stopped an earth kingdom tyrant. A Fire Nation civil war that started the Fire lords Hierarchy we know today, and she was chief of the Northern water tribe for a short time until her brother took over."

"Woah. I hope I turn out to be a good avatar like-"

"Her," I said. " Its not necessarily a girl's name, but it works both ways."

"Okay." she said.

A few minutes passed and we were headed back home on Naga's back.  
>On the way, korra turns to me and asks.<p>

"Should we tell them? "

"That's your choice" I said smiling.

"Well then I guess we have some explaining to do." Korra said smiling as she leaned in to kiss me.

.

.  
>OK so, how do you guys like this season so far? I'd like to know. Reviews PMs follows favorites! They all help immensely! Also, tell me if mine and Korra's relationship seemed rushed. (And to the Makorra shippers, don't worry. I has a plan... TTFN!<p> 


End file.
